Loving Shane
by DannysGirl81003
Summary: Nicole Morgan is in love with her best friend...how will he react when she finally tells him the truth?


Title: Loving Shane  
  
Author: Kat   
  
Rating: ummm R for violence?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nuttin but my obsession with Shaney! And no one can take it away from me, others (including the extremely fine Chocolate Hardy) have tried and failed! Shane owns me- mind, body and soul!   
  
Distribution: Whispers In The Wind, Shooting Stars Fan Fiction, WWE Illusions,anywhere else please ask first!  
  
Summary: Nicole Morgan is in love with her best friend...how will he react when seh finally tells him the truth?  
  
Notes: As always to Jen! I couldn't keep doing these without you! You are the best babe!  
  
Feedback: Give it to me baby! I can take it! Plus it makes Shane and Matty dance around in my head nekked which Jen and I both enjoy!  
  
Loving Shane  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Nicole Morgan stood watching the monitor backstage, her best friend was performing and she smiled as the crowd went wild with every move. Shane was certainly amazing, there was no doubt about it. The fans loved him, and it showed. "Hey Nic, how's it going?" She heard Jeff's voice behind her and turned to look at him.  
  
"Hey Skittles. It's going. You up next?"  
  
Jeff nodded, "Yeah, he's a hard act to follow though."  
  
"Please!" Nicole exclaimed. "You are definitely the fan favorite of the group."  
  
"I don't know Nic, Shane is quickly catching up with me."  
  
Nicole nodded her head, she had to agree. The Hurricane gimmick was huge, attracting fans of all ages.  
  
Shane won his match and headed backstage, he saw Jeff and Nicole. "Hey guys!" Shane smiled.  
  
"Looking good man." Jeff said.  
  
"Thanks, Nic what did you think?"  
  
"You were awesome as always babe!" She said smiling.  
  
"I'm gonna grab a shower, I'll meet you here in twenty okay?"  
  
"Sure thing, Jeff are you riding to Columbus with us?" Nicole asked.  
  
"No I got an appearance in Richmond first."  
  
  
  
"All right, we'll meet you in Columbus."  
  
"See ya!" Jeff called as he sprinted to the Titantron and took his mark just as his music hit.  
  
Nicole climbed in the car, and settled in for the drive to Columbus. "Hey Nic, hand me my cell will ya?" Shane said as he started the car. She handed it to him and tried not to listen as he talked to his girlfriend, Mandy.  
  
Shane and Nicole had been friends since they wrestled together in Omega. It had been a long hard road. They had shared in each other's heartbreak, victories and lives. She smiled over at Shane as he cruised down the road singing to the radio. She knew she was blessed with the best friend anyone could ask for. The two years they had been apart when he signed with the WWE had changed a lot of things, for them both. Nicole stared out the window as the scenery whizzed by.  
  
  
  
"Penny for your thoughts Nic." Shane said turning down the radio.  
  
"They aren't worth a penny, Shane." She said sighing.  
  
  
  
"Oh come on Nic, you've been awful quiet today. Talk to me." Shane insisted.  
  
"I was just thinking how much our lives have changed in the past two years."  
  
"That they have Nic that they have. Somehow, I don't think that is what has you so pensive." He said seriously.  
  
"It's nothing Shane, really." She said quietly.  
  
  
  
"Okay Nic, but if you want to talk..." Shane trailed off, knowing she would open up to him when she was ready.  
  
Nicole had joined the WWE as Whisper The Hurricane's sidekick. She loved working with Shane, and being together all the time had made her realize just how much she had missed him...and why. The fact that he had told her he was going to ask Mandy to marry him when he went home was what had made her so "pensive". She had been shocked. Shane and Mandy had only been together a few weeks. Over the last few weeks of being together all the time again had brought Nicole to the realization that Shane was not only her best friend, but that she loved him beyond reason. Now, he'd never know. She looked over at him again, his smile never faded.  
  
"So Shane, what did you think of my match with Trish?" She asked him.  
  
"You looked great Nic, you need to watch that back bump after the huricarana though, you were kinda short tonight."  
  
"Yeah I know, it hurt like hell. Trish is good though, she really helped me learn to take the bump for the Stratusfaction!"  
  
"She is a sweet girl."  
  
"You think everyone is sweet!" She hit him lightly on the arm.  
  
"Everyone except you!" He smirked at her.  
  
"I'm just the only one who'll tell ya the truth!" She smirked back. Looking back out the window she mumbled to herself "Everything except how I really feel about you."  
  
After the show in Columbus they had a few days off. After flying into Raleigh they went their separate ways, Shane home to Smithfield and Nicole to Southern Pines. Nicole opened the door to her apartment and dropped her bag in the corner. She sat on the couch going through the mail, she couldn't concentrate on it and threw it to the side. She lay down on the couch and closed her eyes thinking about Shane. She didn't begrudge him happiness, she only wished she had taken the chance when she first realized that she had been in love with him since the beginning. She had been afraid of losing him as a friend, and that fear had cost her any chance she had ever had. She finally drifted off into a fitful sleep.  
  
The ringing of the phone sounded far off as she came awake. She reached for it in the darkness. "Hello?" She answered trying to identify the voice on the other end of the line.   
  
  
  
"Nic...I...need you...please..." She sat up as the fog lifted and she recognized Shane's voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Shane? Is that you?"   
  
"Please Nic...Can you come here?" He sounded like he'd been drinking...or crying maybe both. Whatever it was he said he needed her, and she'd go.   
  
"I'm on my way Shane." She said as she hung up. She grabbed her keys off the table and drove like a madwoman. Making the trip in half the time it normally took.  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
When she pulled into his driveway she was surprised to see the house was dark. He didn't answer when she knocked lightly and she tried the door. It was unlocked and she walked in. As her eyes scanned the room she saw him sitting on the floor in front of the couch, his head buried in his hands. She also saw the overturned coffee table and the litter of beer cans strewn across the floor. She knelt next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Shane...honey what's going on?" She said tenderly brushing the hair from his face.   
  
When he looked up at her she could see the pain etched on his face and the tears in his eyes. "Nic..." He whispered. She took him in her arms as the tears coursed down his face. She held him while he cried. She had no idea what was going on, but it didn't matter. He was her best friend and he needed her. She held him for a long time; she could feel his body wracked with sobs heaving against her. She stroked his hair and tried her best to comfort him, her heart aching and wishing she could take away the pain he was obviously feeling.  
  
When his tears finally subsided, he hugged her. "Thanks Nic, I knew I could count on you...you are always there for me."  
  
"What's going on Shane? What happened?" She asked gently.  
  
"It's over..." Shane said taking a deep breath.  
  
"What's over Shane? What the hell is going on?" She asked completely confused.  
  
"She was in bed with..." Shane said stopping. He refused to speak his former friend's name ever again. "It doesn't matter, it's over." Shane whispered tears filling his eyes again.  
  
"Shane, who was in bed with who? I don't know what you are talking about..." the words were out of her mouth before her brain engaged.  
  
"I came home and found Mandy in bed with...Nick. They didn't even look upset that I caught them." Shane said looking away from Nicole.  
  
"Oh my God...Shane..." She whispered horrified. "What did she say?"  
  
"She said maybe if I was home more...paid more attention to her she wouldn't have had to look elsewhere."   
  
"That's not fair, Shane. I'm sorry." She said putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll be all right, I just kind of lost it there for a bit, thanks for coming all the way here." Shane whispered getting up and walking to the window. He stared out lost in thought. He hated feeling so weak.  
  
She looked at his back, she knew Shane well enough to know that was probably the only time She would see that display of emotion from a man who was used to being strong.  
  
She got up and stood behind him, slipping her arms around his waist. "I am really sorry Shaney." She whispered against his back. "Want me to kick her ass for ya? Cause I will..."  
  
Shane couldn't help but chuckle "you would wouldn't you?" He said turning around and staring into her eyes.  
  
"Absolutely! As a matter of fact, I think I'll go pay her a visit right now!"   
  
"Oh no you don't...she's not worth going to jail for assault charges. I just want to forget this ever happened he said grabbing her arm and pulling her to him gently.  
  
"Okay Shane. Why don't we put you to bed? It's been a long day and from the looks of things," she said sweeping her hand to indicate the beer cans on the floor "you are gonna have one hell of a hangover...you know you shouldn't drink beer. It always gives you a hangover."  
  
Shane looked at her wondering why it was that Nic knew things that Mandy had never even noticed, "Your right it always does, at the time I didn't care...I just wanted to ease the pain." Shane said moving to pick up the beer cans that were scattered all over the floor.  
  
"Leave it for now Shane...you need some sleep." She took his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.  
  
"You know something Nic, I'm one hell of a lucky guy to have someone like you in my life. You're always there when I need you."  
  
"Yes you are!" She said shoving him towards the bed. "Sleep. Now."  
  
"Yes Mom." Shane said sinking down on the bed and pulling a pillow against him. "I mean it Nic, thanks for coming." Shane whispered as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
"I couldn't have done anything else Shane." She whispered. She stood in the doorway watching him sleep. The lines on his face eased as he slept making him look so peaceful, Nicole fought the urge to curl up next to him and hold him. She sighed and went back to the living room. Flipping on the light she sighed. She started cleaning up the mess, finally falling asleep on the couch after she was done.  
  
Shane woke up the next morning with a pounding headache; he tried to remember what had happened the night before and for the life of him he couldn't remember. Getting out of bed he made his way to the kitchen. With each movement pain shot through his head. It wasn't until he spotted Nicole sound asleep on his couch did he remember what had occurred the night before and why Nic was there. Cursing he made a fresh pot of coffee, he had the feeling he was going to need it.  
  
Nicole walked into the kitchen to find him sitting at the table, his head in one hand a cup of coffee in the other. "Morning sunshine." She said brightly. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Like I was run over by a huge semi." Shane moaned.   
  
"Why did you drink beer? Of all things...Shane you should know better." She said her hand on her hip looking at him like a stern schoolteacher.  
  
"Shhh..." Shane said holding a finger up to his lips. "I think I've learned my lesson, can we just forgo the lecture?" Shane asked whispering.  
  
She shook her head and pulled a glass from the drainer. She took out some aspirin and filled the glass with water. She sat them both down in front of him. "Take the aspirin and drink all the water...you'll feel better once you rehydrate your body."  
  
She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down across from him. "So..." she said looking at him over the rim of her coffee cup.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it let alone think about it...I just want to forget all about it and getting back to work will help me do it." Shane said shaking his head.  
  
"Okay Shane...wanna drive to Atlanta? Take a road trip...just you and me?"   
  
"Sounds like a plan, but first I need to lay back down or I may not be alive when we get there." Shane said groaning again as pain shot through his head.  
  
"Okay, come on. I'll tuck you in." She said refilling the glass.  
  
She followed him to the bedroom, "Here drink this first." She said handing him the glass.  
  
Shane took a long swallow and nearly gagged, "What the hell is that, you trying to kill me or something?" He asked making a funny face.  
  
"It's just water! Good Lord Shane..." She laughed.  
  
"Well it tastes like shit!" He groaned handing the glass back to her.  
  
Nicole followed him into his room, Shane lay down and she sat down next to him. "Things will look brighter when you wake up...I promise" She whispered stroking the side of his face gently.  
  
"Come here you." He said pulling her down next to him.  
  
Nicole lay down next to him pillowing her head on his shoulder; She loved the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. She only wished she could stay in that moment forever making time stand still.  
  
The first thing she noticed when she woke up was Shane's body next to hers. She rolled over and watched his face as he slept. She could kill Mandy for hurting him.  
  
Shane came slowly awake, glancing over he seen Nicole watching him with a sad look on her face, "What's wrong Angel face?" He asked brushing her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"If I ever see that bitch again, I cannot be held responsible for my actions." She said fiercely. In that moment she reminded him for all the world of a mama bear protecting her cub.  
  
Shane sighed pulling her closer, "Nic...you are my best friend and I appreciate you wanting to defend my honor... I don't want you going to the extreme and getting into trouble because Mandy hurt me." Shane said rolling over and propping himself up on his elbow.   
  
"Don't worry about me Shane. I can take care of myself. I've been doing it all my life." She said looking up at him.  
  
"I know you can...I would just rather forget about this whole mess."   
  
"Whatever you want Shane." She smiled brightly at him. "When do you want to leave?"  
  
"I'm ready when ever you are darlin'...just let me take a shower real quick."  
  
She lay back in the bed and watched him walk to the bathroom, admiring his ass as he moved.  
  
"What?" He asked wondering why she was staring at him.  
  
"Just admiring the view." she said without thinking.  
  
He stopped and looked at her. "The view?" He said cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"I...I...never mind...go take your shower." Nicole said blushing.  
  
"Nicole Marie Morgan, you are blushing!" He said folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the door.  
  
"I am not! I don't blush...and what's with using my full name? Keep it up and I'll start calling you Gregory in front of everyone." She said biting her lip.  
  
"You wouldn't dare! And you are blushing...since when do you admire my ass?" He grinned at her, yet the answer to that question would nag at him for a long time.  
  
"I'll have you know that half of the woman in this world who watch wrestling admire your ass...It's common knowledge that your ass is one of the finest in the business." Nicole stammered.  
  
"Yeah and you've been around my ass for the last several years..." he said.  
  
"Oh shut up and go take your shower or we'll have to fly to Atlanta!" She said throwing a pillow at him.  
  
Shane chuckled as the pillow hit the wall instead of his head, which he was sure she was aiming for. "It's a good thing you chose a career in wrestling instead of baseball you have terrible aim." He said with a grin.  
  
"Fuck you Shane!" She said turning her back to him.  
  
"Oh come on Nic, I'm just teasing." Shane said thinking she was really mad.  
  
She refused to answer him. Thinking to herself she couldn't believe she had said that to him.  
  
Shane walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders and turned her so she was looking at his bare chest. Using his finger he tilted her chin up so she was forced to look in his eyes. She stared into his eyes, searching for a clue as to what he was thinking, usually she could read him like a book.  
  
Shane couldn't help but wonder what had caused her mood to change from playful to that of a scared rabbit. Something was different in her he just couldn't put his finger on it. She was her normal happy bubbly self around everyone else but as soon as they were alone she became quiet and withdrawn. "What's going on here Nic?" Shane whispered holding her chin in place.  
  
"Nothing is going on here Shane. What makes you say that?" She asked, unable to pull herself from the depths of his deep brown eyes.  
  
"Something is different...your different." He said quietly as a million emotions danced in her eyes. Emotions he couldn't read.  
  
"I...just...I'm worried about you, that's all." she said looking away from him. She couldn't look him in the eye and lie to him. He had noticed the change in her. Suddenly she felt the need to bolt from the room.  
  
"Nic...you never could lie to me and look me in the eye, spill it...what's going on?" He asked concern showing on his face. He couldn't help but feel something was seriously wrong.  
  
She sighed, he was right but now was not the time or the place. "It's nothing that won't keep Shane."  
  
Shane knew when to leave well enough alone and now was the time. "All right but I'm here when you're ready." He said dropping a kiss on her cheek as he turned and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Nicole buried her face in the pillow. She couldn't believe she'd let him see through her that way. She'd tell him the truth...eventually.  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
As they drove down the street, Nicole realized they needed gas. "Guess we better stop for gas." She said pulling into the service station.  
  
  
  
"I'll pump." Shane said getting out of the car. "Grab me a coke okay?" He said as she headed in to pay for it. He was washing the windows when he heard Nicole's voice.  
  
"You fucking bitch!" She yelled as she saw Mandy get out of her car.  
  
"Who are you calling a fucking bitch?" Mandy said settling her hands on her hips.  
  
  
  
"You! That's who you no good two-timing whore!" Nicole dropped the sack, seeing red, the adrenaline rushing into her veins she started towards Mandy.   
  
Shane grabbed Nicole just as she went to swing at Mandy pulling her back against him. "Nicole stop, she's not worth it." He said fighting to keep his hold on her.   
  
"Let me go Shane!" she yelled struggling to get free of his grip. "I'm gonna kick her ass!"  
  
"Let her go Shane I can handle myself, that little bitch is no match against me." Mandy said snidely.  
  
"If I let her go, you will end up in the hospital." Shane fired back.  
  
"What's wrong Nicole I figured you would be happy I'm out of the picture...Now's your big chance." Mandy said laughing in Nicole's face.  
  
"Go to hell Mandy! Shane fucking let go of me!" Nicole screamed as she wrenched free of his grip as Mandy shoved her back against Shane.  
  
Before Shane could stop her Nicole was on top of Mandy punching her. By the time Shane was able to pull her off of the other woman her lip was bleeding and her eye was beginning to swell.  
  
"if you ever come near him again, I'll do a hell of a lot worse to you! Fucking slut!" Nicole was breathing heavily and her hand hurt like hell. But there was a certain satisfaction in seeing the other woman cowering on the ground. Shane pulled Nicole away. "If you go anywhere near Shane again...If you even try to contact him...I will fucking kill you do you understand me?" Nicole screamed as Shane dragged her to the car.  
  
Shane opened the door and helped Nicole in. He got in the driver's seat and pulled out. Nicole was staring out the window sullenly.   
  
"What in the hell did you just do?" Shane yelled, staring at her  
  
as if she'd lost her mind. "She could press charges. On top of that you just threatened to kill her. What has come over you Nicole this isn't like you?"  
  
"I was pissed...besides she touched me first..." Nicole said not looking at him. "She deserved it after what she did to you..."  
  
Shane ran his hand across his face, in the last forty-eight hours he'd noticed a huge change in Nicole. Pulling off to the side of the road he shut off the engine and turned in seat until he was facing her. "This car isn't moving until you tell me what the hell is going on with you and why you're acting crazy all of a sudden.  
  
"I'm acting crazy?" She said vehemently. "You are the one planning on marrying a woman you've barely known a month...and lucky for you you figured out real quick what she really was!"  
  
"That's not fair Nicole...I can't believe you'd compare the two. I'm not the one who just got into a brawl in the middle of a gas station parking lot. I mean it Nicole we aren't moving until you tell me what's going on." Shane said starting to get upset.  
  
"I'm sorry Shane," she said when she saw the look of pain flash through his eyes. She knew she was acting differently towards him, but now was not the time to tell him the truth. She chewed her fingernail, contemplating what she could tell him that would satisfy him, for now. She reached out to touch his face, her fingers trailing down his cheek. "I just...I don't know what's wrong with me..." she whispered.  
  
"Talk to me Nic...all of the sudden your being real distant and I don't like it...I don't think I could handle loosing you to. What ever is bothering you I'm here for you ya know." Shane whispered catching her hand in his and kissing her palm.  
  
Nicole felt the jolt of electricity shot up her arm directly to her heart. She pulled her hand away abruptly. "You're not losing me Shane." she said looking back out the window. "There's nothing you can do."  
  
Shane felt her pull away from his touch. It confused him even more, she'd never pulled away from him before. She may not be ready to talk about it yet, but he had every intention of finding out what was going on. "We better get going." Shane said with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, we should." she agreed.  
  
The rest of the ride to Atlanta was brutal, neither one saying much of anything each of them had been lost deep in thought thinking about the other. Nicole wondering how she was going to tell him of her new found love for him and Shane worried to death about her sudden change in attitude. Once they'd arrived at the hotel Nicole had gone straight to her room without as much as a good night. Unable to sleep Shane decided to go talk to her. He couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling she needed him.  
  
Nicole lay on her hotel bed, staring at the picture of Shane she kept tucked away. She didn't know what to do. She had really screwed this up. She cried as she thought of how close she had come to losing him...she still might if she didn't pull herself together.  
  
Shane walked the short distance down the hall to Nicole's door, stopping he took a deep breath and knocked. Hoping she wasn't asleep. She wasn't the most pleasant person to be around when she was rudely awoken at three thirty in the morning.  
  
Nicole was surprised at the knock on the door. She looked over at the clock it was three thirty in the morning. It could only be one person and her first thought was that he needed her. She wiped the tears form her eyes and tried to compose herself as she went to answer the door.  
  
Shane leaned against the door jam waiting for her to answer the door. When she did he was surprised to see her tear stained face. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" He asked becoming alarmed by the sadness he could see in her eyes.  
  
She stepped back to let him in. "you seem to be asking that a lot here lately Shane." She said as she walked to the bed. "It's nothing, honest."  
  
"Knock it of Nic, We've been friends a long time and I can tell when there is something wrong...the red puffy eyes are a tell tale sign that you've been crying. This time I'm not dropping the subject so you'd better tell me what's going on." Shane said following her inside and shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Shane please...its not a good time for us to discuss this. Was there something you needed?" She said sitting down on the bed. Noticing the picture laying next to her she tried to nonchalantly slide it under the pillow.  
  
  
  
Shane grabbed the picture before she could get it under the pillow "Nic...are you crying over..." He couldn't finish asking the question, he knew it would sound too vain. "What's going on?" He said holding the picture up.  
  
She stared at him wordlessly. A thousand emotions swirling through her. She was terrified. Scared he would reject her, scared he would be uncomfortable around her if she told him the truth. She didn't want to lose her best friend.  
  
"Shane...I..." She stammered as she could feel the tears threatening to fall again.  
  
"Nic...tell me, you know that you can tell me anything. Why is this so hard for you?" He asked kneeling in front of her.  
  
"Because I don't want to lose you!" She blurted out.  
  
Shane gently cupped her chin holding it firmly in place when she tried to look away from him. "Haven't you figured out by now that nothing could make me walk away from you...What is so wrong to make you think you'd loose me?" Shane asked wishing she'd just tell him about what ever was bothering her so they could get past it and work it out together just like every other problem they'd ever had. They were a team and would always be.  
  
She ran her hand through her hair. She knew if things kept on they way they had been she would lose him anyway. The tension between them lately had been unbearable. And it was already taking its toll on their relationship. "Remember when I told you the other day that our lives have changed so much over the last two years?"  
  
"Yes I remember." he said not wanting to say too much for fear she'd shut down.  
  
"It's something I've come to suspect since I came to the WWE...and then the other day when you told me you were going to ask...her to marry you, it hit me full force." she said looking down at her hands.  
  
"What did?"   
  
"I love you Shane." She said simply.   
  
"I love you too, you're my best friend." Shane said her meaning not sinking in.  
  
She sighed again, "No Shane, not like that...I'm in love with you..."  
  
Shane's heart jumped to his throat, he couldn't speak and he couldn't move. All he could do was sit there and stare at her in complete utter confusion. "How did this happen?" He thought to himself unable to voice the words out loud. All this time he had thought they were best friends and all the while she'd been in love with him. Now he understood why she'd wanted a piece of Mandy so bad.  
  
She got up and walked to the window, staring out it she wished he would say something...but she refused to allow herself to worry. If she ever started down that path she'd arrive at panic faster than the cat could lick its fur, and panic was not a luxury she could afford. She had to be strong, she braced herself for what he would say next.   
  
"Nic...I don't know what to say... I mean you've never even let on that you wanted to be more than friends." He said quietly. "I need a little time to think things through. I totally wasn't expecting this." He hated to see her shoulders slump in defeat.  
  
Shane walked to where she was standing and put his hands on her shoulders. "Can you give me a little time to let this all sink in?" He asked turning her to face him.  
  
"I told you this wasn't the right time to discuss this...but you just couldn't leave it alone..." She said the tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
Shane couldn't resist taking her into his arms, "Nic this doesn't change anything right now. We are still best friends and that's not going to change. Up until a few days ago I thought I was in love with Mandy. All I'm asking for is a few days to think about my own feelings and what they mean. You know me I analyze everything to death." Shane said stroking her back as she buried her head against his neck her hot tears burning his skin.  
  
"It's okay Shane and I understand. I think we should both get some sleep, we have a long drive tomorrow." Nicole was pleased when her calm voice revealed none of her inner turmoil.  
  
"Thanks angel face, you going to be all right?" he asked not wanting to leave her alone in her present condition.  
  
"I'll be fine Shane, I can take care of myself." She said walking to the door and opening it. "Goodnight Shane."  
  
Shane didn't like the tone of her voice or the look in her eyes, it was almost as if she'd resigned herself to the fact her feelings weren't going to be returned. He couldn't say at that point if they were or not. He needed a little time. "Nic don't' be like this...we've always been there for one another, always taken care of one another. That doesn't have to change now." Shane said walking to the door where she stood holding it open.  
  
"I'm not being any way Shane, you asked for time, you've got it. Goodnight." She said looking down the hall.  
  
Shane knew when to accept defeat graciously. "Good night Nic...I'll see you in the morning." He whispered his heart heavy with confusion.  
  
"Sure Shane." She murmured.   
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
The next morning Nicole was up and dressed early. She stood in the lobby talking to the desk clerk. She hastily scribbled a note to Shane, and left him the keys to her rental car.   
  
"Hey Nicole!" She heard someone greet her. Turning she saw Trish and Andrew walking out of the building.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys! Do you think I could hitch a ride with you?" She said smiling.  
  
  
  
"Sure...aren't you riding with Shane?" Andrew asked.  
  
"No, not today." She said quietly, her eyes pleading with him not to ask anymore questions.  
  
"Sure thing Nicole you can ride with us" Trish said sensing the tension in Nicole at the mention of Shane's name.  
  
"Thanks guys, I appreciate it." She said smiling and falling into step with Trish as they made their way to Andrew's SUV.  
  
Shane woke up the next morning jumped in the shower, dressed and headed down to Nicole's room hoping they could catch breakfast before they left. When she didn't answer her door, he got worried and made his way down to the front desk.  
  
"Excuse me, my friend Nicole Morgan in room six oh one has she come by here yet?" Shane asked the front desk clerk.  
  
"Sure Mr. Helms. She left you a note." The girl smiled at him handing him the sealed envelope.  
  
"Thank you" Shane said having a bad feeling as he tore open the envelope and found a set of car keys and a note. He quickly read through the note. "Damn it." He cursed himself for not waking up earlier. He uncoupled the note in his hand and read it again. "Dear Shane, I'm really sorry I dumped this on you right now. But what's done is done. Take all the time you need...You know where to find me. Love Nic". He sighed as he slipped the keys in his pocket. He couldn't believe this was happening, they'd been friends for so long.  
  
Shane drove to the airport turned in Nicole's rental car and boarded the plane. Making his way to his seat, he passed by Nicole who was sitting next to Shawn Michaels. He wanted to say something to her but lost the nerve when she refused to acknowledge him. Finding his seat Shane slumped down next to Ric Flair, totally depressed and confused. Ric looked over at the young man next to him. The usually boisterous Shane Helms looked completely dazed. "Hey Helms...how's life treating you?"  
  
  
  
"Hey Ric, at the moment life sucks, but you don't need to here my problems." Shane said glancing back at Nic who was laughing at something Shawn had said. The sound cut through him like a knife.   
  
"Hey man, we gotta stick together. Talk to an old man...maybe I can help."  
  
He looked back to Ric, the sincerity in his voice made Shane very comfortable. "Have you ever been offered something you didn't even know you wanted?" Shane said cocking his head.  
  
"Yes it was very long time ago..." Ric said with a gentle smile. He wasn't anything like his wrestling persona, something the fans didn't get to see very often.  
  
"My best friend just dropped a huge bombshell on me...right on the heels of me finding the woman I thought I loved in bed with another guy..." Shane said, his eyes downcast.  
  
"I'm sorry Shane that's got to be pretty confusing. What can I do to help?" Ric said understanding why the normally rambunctious young man was feeling so down in the dumps.  
  
"I don't know...I just don't know what to think...Nic has been a part of my life for the last twelve years...I can't imagine her not being around...but to be in love with me...I never expected that."  
  
"Shane...sometimes the right woman is in front of your eyes and you don't even know it. I bet you and Nicole know more about each other than you do about yourselves. You probably know what the other is thinking before they do. Take a long hard look at the last twelve years and you'll see what I mean. Some of the best relationships were started out as friends."  
  
Shane smiled, he was right, Nic knew him better than anyone including Mandy. She always knew just what he needed. "I know, this is just a really bad time for this to come out...I was on my way home to ask her to marry me when I found her in my bed, with a guy I thought was my friend."  
  
"At least you found out before you married her, and true friends are precious. I can count on one hand how many true friends I actually have. You never know who a person truly is until the chips are down and you need them." Ric said seriously. "I wouldn't worry yourself about it too much Shane things will work out for the best. You'll see."  
  
"Thanks Ric. I appreciate you taking the time to be concerned about me." Shane said.  
  
"No thanks needed Shane, I've watched how you are and you're always willing to be there when someone needs cheering up. You and I are a lot alike in many ways. Any time you need an ear I'm always available." Ric said squeezing his shoulder.  
  
Nicole sat next to Shawn, flipping through a magazine. She couldn't concentrate on anything knowing Shane was sitting just a few seats behind her. It was making her crazy. She sighed and crammed the magazine back into the pocket in front of her viciously. Shawn looked over at her cocking his eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Everything okay Nicole?" He asked speaking quietly.  
  
"No Shawn, everything sucks! I have made the biggest mistake of my life." she said folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"The biggest mistake of your life? And what was this huge mistake?"   
  
"I told Shane that I'm in love with him."  
  
Shawn couldn't help but give her a small smile. "And you would rather keep it to yourself and wonder what if for the rest of your life?"   
  
"No, I just...he went home this week to find his girlfriend in bed with another man...he kept pushing me to tell him what was wrong with me...he's feeling vulnerable and he's hurt...I just don't know what to do."  
  
"Nicole men aren't like woman, it takes a little time for something like that to sink in. I'm sure he is hurt and confused by what happened with this former girlfriend. But one thing remains the same, and that is you and Shane are best friends. I've never seen two people more in tune with each other as the two of you are. I know it's hard and your afraid his feelings aren't going to be returned but let me tell you. When Shane gets done hashing over everything I bet you'll find he feel's the same way you do. Like I said us men tend to be clueless when it comes to matters of the heart. Give him a little time to let everything sink in. I'm sure finding the woman who supposedly was in love with him in bed with another man was a huge blow to his ego and self esteem."  
  
"I know, but the waiting is pure torture. I never meant to fall in love with him..." she said trailing off.  
  
"That's the thing about falling in love Nic, you have absolutely no choice. It just happens." He said patting her hand.  
  
"Shawn...how do I handle being around him now that he knows how I feel...I chickened out and rode with Trish and Andrew to the airport so I wouldn't have to see him this morning." She whispered.  
  
"Try to act naturally Nic. Be there for him. He's gonna need you."  
  
Nicole wasn't sure she could act natural, every time she thought about him her heart would race, She could only imagine what would happen if he tried to talk to her. She would find out soon enough.  
  
Nicole stood in the lobby of the hotel, waiting to check in. She sensed he was there before he spoke. "Hi Shane..." She said without turning around.  
  
"How did you know I was standing here?" Shane asked quietly his voice sounding rough with emotion. He hated the fact things were so strained between them. He couldn't remember a time in the last twelve years they hadn't known what to say to each other.  
  
"The unmistakable stench of Coolwater..." She said trying to sound teasing.  
  
"I guess that would do it." He said feeling a little more at ease. "What happened this morning?" He added when she didn't respond.  
  
  
  
"I'm a big chicken." She said turning to face him "I'm sorry Shane."  
  
"It's all right Nic, I was just worried about you...I mean after last night and then you took off before I made it downstairs I kinda thought you never wanted to speak to me again." He whispered looking at his feet.  
  
"Don't be silly Shane. I..." She almost said it. She bit her tongue. "Why wouldn't I want to talk to you, you're still my best friend...aren't you?"  
  
"Of course I am and I always will be no matter what. Nothing will ever change that." He replied reaching out to brush her hair out of her eyes his touch sending a jolt of electricity through her. He felt her flinch when his fingers brushed her skin. "Sorry Nic." he stammered.  
  
"I gotta go she said and turned towards the desk, praying Shawn was finished. He was and standing there staring at her. She gave him a small smile.  
  
"Sure...I'll see you later" Shane whispered turning to go up to his room. He'd already checked in and couldn't use that as an excuse to stand there gawking at her.  
  
"Nic..." Shawn said as Shane headed to the elevator.   
  
  
  
"I'm trying Shawn, honest." She said weakly.  
  
"Keep trying Nic." he said and caught the elevator with Shane.  
  
Shawn waited until the doors closed before he turned to Shane. "So Shane...What's up?" Shawn asked trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Nothing, why?" He asked wondering why Shawn had this look of concern on his face.  
  
It suddenly dawned on him Nicole must have talked to Shawn on the plane.  
  
"What do you plan on doing about this situation with Nicole?" Shawn asked gently.  
  
Shane sighed, "I honestly have no idea Shawn."  
  
"Look I know what happened with that little tart you were seeing, is she really worth loosing something that could be the best thing that ever happened to you? Nicole has been there through thick and thin with you. She was there before you even made the big time. That should say something in it's self. It's not often as wrestlers we find someone who wants us for us! Thank your lucky stars that you have her and don't blow it." Shawn said as the elevator stopped at his floor and the doors opened.  
  
Shane stared at Shawn as he exited the elevator. He couldn't believe that she told Shawn about Mandy.  
  
Shawn stopped and looked back at him as the elevator doors closed he only hoped that the young man wouldn't make the biggest mistake of his life.   
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
Shane walked into the room and let the door shut behind him. He needed to unwind although he didn't think anything would help he pulled his portable CD player out and plugged it in.  
  
Turning on the radio Shane began to unpack a few things he was just putting his bag in the closet when a song started playing.  
  
I don't know what I was thinking   
  
'Til I was thinking of you   
  
I don't remember a thing before I opened my eyes   
  
And you came into view   
  
I don't know what I was doing   
  
When there was nothing to do   
  
Must've been waiting for someone, baby   
  
Now I can see - I was waiting for you  
  
He stopped and stood motionless as the words whirled through his mind.   
  
I'd give up my sight just to see you   
  
I'd beg, I would borrow and steal   
  
I'd cut off my hands just to touch you   
  
And tear out my heart so you'd know how I feel   
  
There's nowhere that I wouldn't follow   
  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do   
  
'Cause I wouldn't wanna be me   
  
If I didn't have you  
  
Shane sat down in the chair closest to him. He closed his eyes and pictured Nicole, her brilliant copper hair, her soft, mystical green eyes, he porcelain skin, the Celtic cross tat on her abdomen...He smacked himself in the forehead. Why hadn't he seen it before...  
  
Driving myself to distraction   
  
Until you got in my way   
  
I was just whistling Dixie 'til you struck up the band   
  
And they started to play   
  
I don't know how I was living   
  
Until you came in my life   
  
I always knew there was something wrong   
  
Then you came along   
  
Baby, you made it right  
  
He leaned back as the new emotions whirled through him, it was true. She was the one. She'd always been there for him, no matter if he was on top or in the pits of hell. She had loved him and stuck by him no matter what.  
  
I'd give up my sight just to see you   
  
I'd beg, I would borrow and steal   
  
I'd cut off my hands just to touch you   
  
And tear out my heart so you'd know how I feel   
  
There's nowhere that I wouldn't follow   
  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do   
  
'Cause I wouldn't wanna be me   
  
If I didn't have you  
  
He knew in that moment he couldn't let her get away. He loved her and damn it he was going to tell her so. Right now. Racing down the hall he forgot he had no clue what room she was in. Rounding the corner that led to the elevators he bumped into Trish. "Trish...what room is Nicole in?" He asked figuring she'd know.  
  
"Two twelve..." She said taken aback by the look in his eyes. "You okay Shane?" She said.  
  
Never been better! Thanks Trish!" he said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
  
  
"You're welcome." She said laughing as she watched him sprint towards the elevators.  
  
Nicole lay back on her bed, thinking about what Shawn had said on the plane. She owed it to Shane to give him the time he asked for but the wait was killing her. Every second that ticked by she was expecting him to knock on her door and say thanks but no thanks. she didn't know how she'd go on if that happened. Her heart stopped when she heard the knock on her door. She knew instinctively it was him.  
  
Shane stood outside her door, breathing heavily, he hadn't waited for the elevator but run down the four flights of stairs. He had to get a grip or he'd scare her to death.  
  
Nicole took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Before she knew what was happening Shane had her in his arms and pressed against the door kissing her breathless.  
  
She pushed him away, "Shane...what the hell?"  
  
"It's you Nic...it's always been you."  
  
Nicole stared at him dumbfounded. Her heart hammered against her chest as she dared to hope he meant what she thought he meant. "What are you talking about?" She asked. She could still feel the pressure of his lips on hers and reveled in the feeling.  
  
"You're what I've waited for without even knowing I was waiting. I love you Nic. How could I have been so blind as to not see it before?"  
  
Nicole felt the tears prick the back of her eyes, "Same reason I was too blind to see it...we were scared of loosing each other's friendship." Nicole whispered reaching out a tentative hand and touching his cheek.  
  
Shane's flesh felt as if it were on fire, he could feel the slight tremor in her fingertips as she touched his face. He put his hand on hers. "Tell me again Nic...please..."  
  
Nicole swallowed the lump in her throat. "I love you Shane." she whispered as a single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
He reached out and wiped the tear away with his thumb. "I love you Nic. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."   
  
"Do you mean it Shane?...Because I don't want you to feel pressured...I mean if you need some more time to be sure I'm what you...." She said stopping when he covered her lips with his.  
  
And when he kissed her, her brain exploded. She melted into him and didn't think. He pulled himself form her lips long enough to whisper, "I know exactly what I want. And you're it."  
  
"I was so afraid you were going to walk away and never look back." She said tears rolling down her face. "I don't think I could have handled that." She whispered resting her head against his chest.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "I'm never going anywhere, without you by my side." 


End file.
